Chosen's Orb
by FireEdge
Summary: Sheena is torn apart as she sits outside in the night of Heimdall. She never had a chance to tell him, now he was gone... Sheelos. Oneshot. Spoilers.


Oookkkaaaay, I know this is has been a longish wait. But here's that Sheelos one-shot I promised to you all!! :)

Genis: And _how _long did it take you to think of this?

FireEdge: Uh…. Very long?

Zelos: YES! I'm the STAR! -Spotlight appears on Zelos-

FireEdge: Sure… we'll say that.

Genis: He doesn't know what this is about, does he?

FireEdge: Not yet… SPOILERS FOR THOSE WHO HAVE NOT GOTTEN KRATOS' ENDING! Yup, that means that Zelos is…

Genis: DEAD!

Zelos: NOOOOOOOOOO!!!

FireEdge: Also, if there are any weird words and odd spaces under the line breaks. Please ignore them. The QuickEdit LOVES screwing up my formats and stuff. It's such a pain to always fix them, but have them come back again...

Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Symphonia.

Chosen's Orb

The sky overhead could hardly be seen through the dense foliage of the Ymir forest. But Heimdall was bathed in a pale moolight. Stars shone brightly in the night's blanket of black overhead. And the air was heavy and moist.

The only sounds to be heard were the crickets chirping their night-time lullaby. And the soft sound of sobbing. It desolate sound came from behind the inn in Heimdall. There, sat a young woman, her head buried in her arms, sitting next to the nearby river.

She sat in the shadows of a small young willow, it's long mossy branches spreading over her, as if shrouding her in an embrace. Clutched in the black-haired girl's hands was a small red orb.

It was barely the size of a man's fist, and it was encased by a small gold lining, the symbol of Cruxis encrusted in its centre. It glowed dimly in the moonbeams that fell through the cracks between the willow's limbs.

The purple-clad ninja didn't usually let her emotions get to her. But this she couldn't hold back. Well, she did, in front of her friends. However, now that she was alone with no one to see her, she let it all out.

Why she was feeling this way was beyond Sheena's comprehension. He probably never felt the way she did towards him, anyway. After all, he was a stupid perverted flirt. He liked _every_ girl he seemed to meet.

Yet he always occupied her thoughts. Even now that he was… dead… And she had helped in his downfall. She felt like she was going to throw up, because she was so pathetic. Killing the one you love, then crying about it…

What kind of person was she? Why didn't she stand back and let the others handle it? They could've done it by themselves. The questions ran through her head over and over again, as guilt racked throughout her body.

Sheena lifted her head slightly, her eyes, red and puffy, peeking out from just above her folded arms. Their gaze settled on the small crystal in her hands. The Chosen's Orb. Given to Zelos when he was first born.

She didn't know why she even held on to it. Especially when it hurt her so much every time she looked at it…

I'll throw it away… I shouldn't be keeping mementoes like this. And… I don't deserve it… Sheena thought to herself, standing up, and raised her arm back. She paused, as she was about to throw it deep into the trees. In the direction of the forest, where it would hopefully be lost forever.

But she then realized that she was shaking, especially the arm that held the small orb. She wanted to throw it. Throw it far away, so that she'll never see it again. Then she could shove Zelos to the back of her mind, where she'll never have to be reminded of him again. Of the fact that she killed him.

She couldn't though, no matter how much she wanted too. It held so many memories, ones she wanted to be rid of… It'd be the same as running away, also. But she didn't care, as long as it was gone… She was such a coward.

Yes, I am… I'm a coward, always running away when the going gets tough.

* * *

They were staying in Flanoir that night. She had just come back from Altessa's home with the doctor. Thankfully the dwarf would be okay… But now she was restless. It was still early yet, the sun had barely started to set. And she decided a walk would do her some good.

Stepping outside, she snuggled deeper into her cloak. She hated_ the cold. If only it was warmer, than her little promenade would truly be enjoyable. Despite the climate, she took in a deep breath and started her stroll. _

The ninja walked briskly around the town, observing the townsfolk. Enjoying the peacefulness of the small wintery town.

She stopped at a small store and looked at its wears, mostly frozen fish and there were some sturdy types of vegetables. It also sold Flanoir Potion. Sheena bought it for no reason what so ever. Perhaps just to try it and see if it was as strong as Mizuho potion.

After tucking the bottle into her pouch, she started to walk again and froze in her steps as a voice yelled out her name. With a sigh, she turned around and saw Zelos just coming up to her.

"Ugh, what is it, Zelos?" She asked wearily. Sheena was beginning to wonder if chucking the potion she just bough at Zelos would distract him enough for her to run off and hide…

"Just thought that you'd like the company of the all-mighty Zelos!" He said, grinning, flaunting one hand, letting his other whisk a lock of his long red hair behind him.

The young woman could only roll her eyes and start walking again. Maybe if she ignored him, he'd lose interest and leave her alone…

"Well, you thought wrong." She replied curtly. "I just went for a quick walk. I think I'll head back to the inn now."

"Aww… But I just ran all the way here…" He said under his breath, obviously not thinking that the woman wouldn't hear him. Of course, being trained as a ninja did have its perks. Raising his voice, his eyes brightened.

"I have a better idea! Instead of going back to that drabby inn!"

"Everything is drabby to you!" Sheena retorted, already turning in the direction of their sleeping quarters.

"No, not everything!" Protested the Chosen. He then flashed a wide grin. "For example, you're not drabby at all, my voluptuous hunny!"

"Grr…" Sheena's fists clenched by her side, resisting the urge to turn around and punch him right in the face. Instead she stamped off in the direction of the inn.

"Whoa! W-Wait!" Zelos cried, running after her. "Let's go for a longer walk! I don't want to go back yet!" He grabbed hold of her shoulders and forcefully turned her the other direction. Of course this just earned him a slap across the face.

"What are you doing_, Zelos? I don't want to walk anymore! I'm going back inside!" Snarled Sheena as she rested her hand back at her side. Zelos' face held a hurt and slightly pouting look. _

"Oh, come on! I just wanted to talk!"

"Fine, then talk. I'm listening." She retorted, hands on her hips. Her eyes glaring at him.

"But this isn't a romantic enough place…"

"What?! You're impossible!" She sighed, already going into the inn without a second glance back. As she went inside, Zelos also let out his own sigh. Though it wasn't in exasperation, more disappointment.

"Dammit! So close! Oh well, looks like I'll be visiting her in her room tonight then!" He then walked into the inn, fingering a small object in his hand, that glittered red in the fading sunlight.

* * *

  
Sheena was still standing frozen there, her arm still upraised, poised to toss. If one were to look at her, one would think that she was caught in an immobilising spell. But after a moment, she lowered her arm, and sat back down, settling on her knees. Her hands in her lap. 

Her dark eyes gazed at the small stream, watched the water trickling across glistening rocks. She could just make out small fish swimming idly in it.

She knew that he wanted to tell her something important that evening, despite his attitude. But she pushed him away. He could have been ready to tell her what she always wanted to hear, but no, she didn't want to listen.

Why? Because she was afraid. Afraid that he would break her heart. That he would tell her that he loved her, but laugh once he saw her happy expression and tell her that it was all a joke.

She didn't want to be embarrassed, so she decided that not confronting him was the best, and easiest, way out. Of course, Zelos was much more persistent in what he had to tell her.

* * *

"SHEENA!" He cried in a singsong voice, pounding on her bedroom door. The ninja sat on her bed, hands over her ears, wincing at every blow of his fist to her door.

He was still at it… after 5 minutes now. She was just waiting for the innkeeper to come and drag him away for disturbing the peace. But still, until then, the torture dragged on…

"Go AWAY, Zelos! Some of us are trying_ to sleep!" She yelled back. But the red-headed Chosen would have none of that. _

"Please?! I need to tell you something, important!" He pleaded, his voice actually sounding genuine.

"It can wait for the morning!" She replied, rubbing her sore temples. They both knew that tomorrow they would be leaving for the Tower of Salvation, and that there would hardly be, if any, time to have a nice chat.

"I'm serious!" Came the cry again.

"Well, I'm serious, too!" Snapped the ninja. She really was tired. She wasn't running away…

"Ple-- Hey! Let me go! … Fine… I'll leave, what crummy service…" She could hear receding footsteps as Zelos left. Finally, the innkeeper came… Silence at last…

The young black-haired woman lay down and rested her head against her pillow. She let out a deep sigh and let sweet dreams embrace her.

* * *

More tears fell into down her face. Back then, it really hadn't been that long ago, merely a few days, she had thought that she wasn't running away from her problems. But now, she knew that she was.

_A coward…_ Using the fact that they were going to be occupied the next day as an excuse for 'talking' tomorrow.

She wiped furiously at the tears that stained her cheeks. But it was like scrubbing at a river, no matter how much you took away; it kept on running down.

_I-I have to stay strong… Strong… What am I saying? I'm not strong… I'm weak._ Even when… Even when Zelos lay dying, she still didn't have the courage to tell him that she loved him…

Even if… he did….

* * *

There, Zelos lay on his back, dying. Blood stained his clothing, wounds were apparent all over his body. Some of it dripping down his chin. His eyes were already starting to glaze, yet they still held a glint in them.

The Chosen coughed, looking up at Sheena, whom held him in her arms. His mouth twitched into a forced smile.

"Well, looks like we really didn't have time to talk today…" Tears were already bursting out of her eyes, rolling down her cheeks uncontrollably.

"D-Don't s-say that!" She managed to gasp out. Why shouldn't he say that? He had every right to, and it was true… She couldn't believe what she had done… Why hadn't she let him talk to her last night? Why?!

"It's okay… I understand… You were…" He let out another cough, blood spit out and landed onto his already dirtied shirt. "You were afraid… I would… be… too…"

Her eyes widened, her vision blurring from the tears that clouded them. How had he known? Was she that obvious?

"I understand… But… I wanted to tell you…" His eyes drooped even more, now half-closed. "I wanted…" But suddenly his voice faded off.

"Z-ZELOS!" She screamed frantically, grabbing his shoulders. But his eyes were shut now, a smile spread across his serene face.

"Sheena…" Lloyd said, kneeling behind her. A hand on her shoulder. But the young woman ignored it, doubled over with tears. She knew that he was dead. Yet she couldn't help somehow hoping that he would come back…

"Look at this…" Genis said, picking something up from the ground. A small red orb shone in his hands. A small piece of paper was tied around it. "It has your name on the paper, Sheena…"

Sheena looked up, her bangs falling across her eyes. She blinked back tears and took the orb from the young half-elf shakily. Looking down, she could just barely make out the words through her blurred eyes.

'Sheena

By the time you read this, I'm probably dead… I'm sorry for leaving you, or for taking so long to tell you this. I don't even know if you feel the same way, but… I love you… Please remember me when I'm gone. You were one of the only friends I ever had… I love you, Sheena. Good-bye.

--Zelos'

Reading the note just made her cry harder. It also made her laugh. Laugh at her own misfortune. Her fears were for nought all along. And she never even had the chance now to tell him how she felt to his face.

Tears streamed down her face as a slight laugh racked her body. The others backed away from where she kneeled. They were slightly surprised but they didn't really want to approach her in her state right now.

Over her laughs, she just barely muttered out a few words before she fell into hard sobs again.

"You idiot Chosen…"

* * *

Sheena sat in the same position as she had been sitting in those few days ago. The same tears leaking from her eyes. _She_ was the idiot… She should have told him. Now he'd never know how she felt.

The orb rolled from her hand and lay by the river, its reflection casting into the running waters.

* * *

Ack! I'm a much better Kraine writer! 

Genis: Yes, you are. That was horrible…

Zelos: I was so… COOL! Even if I did die!

FireEdge: Yeah, I'm not much of a Sheelos writer, even if I love that pairing to death. So please review and tell me how I did! Thanks for reading!

--FireEdge--


End file.
